2012
by Auto-Alchemechanicist
Summary: It seemed like the number three terrified them all of a sudden. Needless to say, the apocalypse was scaring the nations silly.


**Challenge: 15: Apocalypse**  
**Rating: T for words. ****  
****Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.  
Part of LiveJournal's HetaChallenge Monthly Theme Challenge!**

France frowned as he looked at the cup of tea Britain had served him. Not to be rude, but Britain _knew _France hated his cooking, and thought a rotten pickle would taste better than the tea, but alas, he was a little tired of the disastrous arguing and opted for relaxing instead. Maybe they could be civil for a day. The Brit did it on purpose to anger the Frenchman, nonetheless.

"Have you heard the news about the end of the world?" Britain asked as he sat down to join France on the table.

"Oui," France answered, his frown turning into an unsettled smile. "How do you think this one will turn out?"

Britain shrugged. "The same bullshit as always," he answered. "You know it comes along every century or so and we believe it, but in the end, there is absolutely nothing that goes on. Just another day."

"But, mon ami, what if third time is the charm?" France asked as he looked at Britain with hard blue eyes.

Britain gasped. "Don't tell me you believe in all that nonsense? You know better!"

"Oui, but you also know this is true!"

"No, it's not! When it comes to the apocalypse, it's always a joke! Don't tell me you're going to start looking for shelter just because Mexico said we're all going to die!"

"But she may be right this time! The calendar ends with a date and everything!"

"My _ass _ends with a date and everything! Look, France, don't believe this! We're grown countries; we've survived _twice_, so no former Spanish colony is going to tell us to run for our lives. So calm the hell down."

France sighed. "You are right. I don't know what I was thinking. Fear overwhelmed me for a moment, but it is gone once again."

"Good, now drink your tea."

Before France could protest, Britain's phone rang and was startled to hear on the other end of the receiver how America was taking the news.

"Dude, did you hear about this? We're all going to _die_!"

"Calm down, you idiot!" Britain retorted, hoping America would notice his sour tone. "I've heard it all before. Relax. We are not going to die. We are going to continue living and we will keep being countries because the world will not end. Do you understand me?"

"But Britain! It—"

"I said, _'Do you understand me?'_"

There was silence on the other end of the line until he heard America heave a sigh of relaxation. "Yeah, I heard ya. This shit just had me freaking out, okay? Mexico is totally messing with us, right?"

It might have been the alliance they shared now, or the sibling bond that Britain may never renounced, but he was genuinely concerned when America got scared. He could destroy the world with a single one of his tantrums.

"I think you forgot all about Y2K, didn't you, America?" he asked, a small mischievous smile forming on his lips.

"Hey, the lights going off in my place in New Year's was totally legit and admit it scared the shit out of you, too!"

Britain smirked now. "Unfortunately for you, I saw it coming, and I was one of the few that did not scream. Unlike _some people_."

"You genuinely believe you're better than everyone, don't you?"

"Oh, my! It seems we share that complex, then!"

Wanting to spare a spat and avoid being rude to his guest (even if he wanted him out of his house), Britain let America go when he sensed he wanted to get defensive and hung up with a final "The world won't end, you hear me, you idiot?"

"You really are the motivator, aren't you?" France asked as Britain put away his phone.

"I'm being realistic, France," Britain corrected. "Now then, watch as everyone freaks out when the time comes. Just you wait."

France gave him a lazy smile before drinking his tea and realizing it could cause a pandemic for his country from the poison-like substance he took in.

**2012…**

In the current world meeting, the nations were getting worked up about the end of the world being around the corner.

"It's not fair; New Zealand and I are the ones that'll go first!" Australia complained.

"Speak for yourself!" America said. "I have three time zones. And it's even harder when you have to _wait_."

"At least you can get some shelter! Poor New Zealand and I won't even feel it by the time we realize we'd already be blown up!"

Britain smiled despite all this. He _knew _this was just ridiculous. France tried to not show interest, but the gossip and the rumors and the comments called to him.

"They need to live through a thousand years of experience if they want to get used to this," Britain said.

France nodded. "At least Japan and Germany are not worried about this," he said as he looked over to the two calm nations.

Britain scoffed. "They're not dumb enough to believe in all of this," he said as he stood with irritation.

"Can we please continue with the meeting? We have important matters on the agenda, if you all don't remember."

* * *

**Apocalypse 2012…**

Britain browsed in his computer and noticed his e-mail account receive a new message.

_"It has begun!"_

He reached for his telephone and dialed the familiar number to the Frenchman's line.

"What are you talking about?"

"The Apocalypse, mon ami!"

"WE'VE BEEN THROUGH THIS COUNTLESS TIMES, YOU BLOODY WANKER. THE. WORLD. WILL. NOT. END. TODAY."

"But poor Australia!"

"He's _fine_."

However, he received another e-mail and saw the image before putting on a face of horror.

"Why did you send me this picture, you twat?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

Britain forwarded the picture to France as they talked. Their voices reached hysteria every so often as more images began to flood their inboxes.

"Oh, bloody hell. This can even be more disastrous than the plague."

France gasped dramatically. "Nothing could be worse than the plague!"

"It's worse than a pandemic, then!"

"What do we do?"

"I don't know! It's not like we can leave the planet!"

They sighed in frustration.

"Well, if the world does end, just know that you were like a brother to me. An annoying, irritating, 'ell of a brother, but one, nonetheless," France said before Britain heard him blow his nose.

"Oh, thanks for that, you ass. Just so you know, I always hated you, but less than Spain. So that should be good enough, right?"

"Oui. It will come for me first, so I will see you on the other side."

"Yes, and if we go to hell, at least we'll be together."

"To disagree with each other for eternity."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, old chap."

"Neither would I. For now, au revoir, Britain."

"Goodbye, France."

And then, they anticipated the inevitable. Too bad the inevitable never came, demonstrating that the third time wasn't always the charm and that they were such naïve countries, indeed.

* * *

**A/N: This was the first thing that came to my mind when I saw the prompt. I don't know why. Maybe because these two have dealt with three apocalypses and none of them have come true, so I thought it was funny and just wanted to address it. Also, this is just me being a dork. I can't just leave them and make them hate each other forever. I have to break the rules, you know? I hope you all enjoyed!**

**-Auto-**


End file.
